


Helping Hand

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You and Gadreel had been sharing a room since the two of you got into college, and he knew more about you than you’d let people on. That included a bit of your sexual life - or, more accurately, the lack of it. When you can’t reach your orgasm alone, he offers you a pair of helping hands.(Square Filled: Roommates)





	Helping Hand

You let out a loud groan, uncomfortable and frustrated while kicking your covers.

You couldn’t get yourself off. You just couldn’t.

Maybe it was stress from school, maybe it was the rushing to get there, or maybe you were tired, but you just _couldn’t cum._

“Argh,” you turned and put your face on the pillow and screaming into it.

“Hey,” Gadreel said outside the door of your shared room. “You okay?”

“No,” you whined.

There was a silence on the other side, and your friend opened the door slowly.

“Cockroach?”

“No.”

“Mice?”

He stopped for a moment.

“A giant bee?”

“No!” you said in a long sound. “Get out of here, Gad.”

That made him stop. You never talked to him like that.

Slowly, he moved to sit by the end of the bed.

“What’s up?”

You sighed. You and Gadreel had been sharing a room since the two of you got into college, and he knew more about you than you’d let people on. That included _a bit_ of your sexual life.

Or, more accurately, the lack of it.

“I can’t come,” you muttered, pouting.

Gadreel arched his eyebrows to you with a very surprised face.

“I thought you had a vibrator.”

“It’s broken,” you whined. “And my fingers aren’t doing the job. That has never happened before, Gad. I just… Can’t.”

“You’ve been stressed,” he reminded you, his large hand resting on your thigh and giving it a soft squeeze. “It happens to everyone. Once, I was about to have sex and couldn’t get hard,” he said like it was nothing. “It was in the middle of our final exams.”

You frowned.

“How did you even find time to have sex?”

He shrugged with a smirk, and you rolled your eyes.

“Well, it is happening to me right now,” you closed your eyes. “And I’m hating it.”

Gadreel stood in silence and you glanced at him, finding your room-mate licking his lips.

“Well,” he straightened his posture. “I can give you a hand if you want to. Or... _T_ _wo_ hands.”

You stared at him in surprise for a long moment, waiting for Gadreel to say it was a joke, but he didn’t. Instead, he just waited for what you had to say.

“Okay,” you whispered. “Sure.”

He shifted on your bed.

“Do you want to stay like that or...”

You were lied on your back, wearing a thin t-shirt and with your panties pushed aside, covered only by a thin sheet.

“It’s… It’s okay like this.”

He licked his lips and, slowly.

“Take off the sheet,” he said in a very firm voice, not leaving space for any hesitation and you complied with shaky hands.

Gadreel took a long look over you and moved to sit between your, caressing your thighs with his eyes glued to your face.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “I bet you’re wet already, so on edge...”

You nodded, swallowing down, and he moved his fingers up slowly, sending shivers all over you while he removed your panties from you and used his hands to spread your legs open.

Your took a shaky breath when Gadreel’s thumb touched your outer lips, spreading the slickness from your entrance to your clit.

“Yep, dripping wet,” he said casually. “Poor girl, that must be so… so...” he penetrated you with his middle finger, making you raise your hips automatically. “ _Frustrating._ ”

You nodded, helpless as he inserted a second finger in you.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he hummed. “You really need that, don’t you?”

“Don’t tease me, Gadreel,” you groaned, raising your hips to meet his hand.

“You don’t have to worry, Y/N,” he rested his hand over your stomach, keeping you down. “Let me do the work. Trust me.”

You took a deep breath and rested back, closing your eyes and trying to relax. He finger fucked you slowly, rubbing his fingertips against your walls while looking for that sweet spot you’d never been able to find alone.

While the thick fingers of his left hand worked inside you, his right thumb came to rest on your clit, flicking and rubbing it in tight circles.

“Your pussy feels so good,” he moaned softly. “So wet too...”

You moaned, feeling your muscles quivering. Gadreel was… amazing. His fingers inside you reached every right place, making you feel like no one else has ever done, and your moans were clear to show that. Your lips were hanging open and you could feel your orgasm building up, closer and closer to happening.

“I love the way you smell,” he moved his fingers faster inside you. “I can feel that sweet sweet pussy clenching around my fingers.”

You moved your fingers to the sheets, grabbing it strongly.

“You can do it,” he whispered. “Come for me, Y/N. Let me feel you coming around my fingers.”

“Gad,” you whined, chasing the pleasure without success.

“Don’t rush it, baby,” he moaned. “I’ll just keep going, I won’t stop until I feel you coming. I won’t stop until I get those sweet juices all over my hands.”

His words sent more shivers all over yo, as well as the soft and low moans falling from his lips. You could see his erection against his pants, long and hard but completely untouched.

“That’s it,” he groaned, rubbing your clit faster and harder. “That’s a good girl. Come for me...”

You moaned, thrusting your hips against his hands.

“Go on, come for me. Come for me.”

You came with a moan louder than the intended, throwing your head back and letting yourself go against him.

“Good girl,” he growled. “Good girl.”

He didn’t stop, though. His hands and fingers moved faster, and dirty words kept falling from his lips until you reached a second, third and fourth orgasm.

“Stop,” you moaned loudly. “ _Fuck_ , that’s too much.”

Gadreel pulled away quickly with a smirk, and moved his fingers to his lips, sucking them dramatically in his lips.

“Just as good as I though,” he smirked, licking his lips before adjusting his cock in pants.

You pussy clenched in response and you looked up in his eyes, sitting up and crawling close to him until your face was close to his, and you moved your hand slowly to his bulge.

“You don’t have to do it,” he moaned roughly.

“Do you want it?” you muttered, your lips just a bit far from his.

“Don’t tease me with something I can’t have, Y/N?” he stared into your eyes.

_Fuck it._

“And who said you can’t?”


End file.
